1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are ink jet printers (liquid jet apparatuses) including an ink jet head (liquid jet head) that ejects ink droplets through a plurality of nozzle holes toward a recording medium, as apparatuses that eject an ink in a liquid droplet manner (hereinafter, simply referred to as ink droplets) toward a recording medium to record images and characters.
The above-described ink jet head includes a head chip. The head chip described in JP 2001-341298 A includes a base plate made of glass or the like, and a plurality of partition walls made of a piezoelectric material and arrayed on the base plate. Channels that accommodate the ink are defined between respective partition walls, for example. Drive electrodes are formed on side surfaces of the partition walls, and are electrically connected to an extracting electrode formed on the base plate. Further, a flexible print substrate is connected to the extracting electrode at an outside of the partition walls.
According to the configuration, when a voltage is applied to the drive electrodes through the flexible substrate and the extracting electrode, the partition walls are deformed, so that pressure in the channels is increased, and the ink accommodated in the channels are ejected through the nozzle holes.
Further, in recent years, to improve density of the characters and images recorded on the recording medium, various technologies to increase the number of nozzle holes have been proposed. For example, in JP 2001-341298 A, a configuration in which base plates of a first head chip and of a second head chip are bonded, and high density recording is provided, is discussed.